


A Robot Father's Affection

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Night Guard Virgil, Robot Patton, Robot Remus, Robot Roman, lee!virgil, ler!patton, ler!remus, ler!roman, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Virgil is a night guard at a kids restaurant that's filled with human-looking robots that entertain, spread love, and have fun with the children.Or they were programmed to...As it's been rumored, the robots are all a little malfunctioned in their own certain ways. One of these malfunctions is in Patton: a fatherly robot who struggles to understand the meaning behind 'hands off'...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	A Robot Father's Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspired by the Sanders Sides FNAF AU by none other, than @burnadolt on Tumblr!
> 
> Here's a reblogged post on the general concept of the AU:   
> https://trashyswitch.tumblr.com/post/624796813404389377/sander-sides-fnaf-au-d-im-receding-back-into-the
> 
> Thank you @burnadolt for the inspiration!   
> And now, enjoy the fic.

Virgil was halfway out of his seat, staring intensely at the screens. The animatronics were moving around again, and heading closer to his quarters, and Virgil was NOT having it. He quickly tried to make sure he had all 5 animatronics in check. Roman and Remus were backstage, practicing their sword fight scene for the next day. Janus (nicknamed Deceit by most of the animatronics) was walking around in the hallways and getting closer to his headquarters. And Patton was- 

Oh shit…

Where was PATTON?! 

Virgil quickly tried looking for him as quick as possible. He flipped through camera after camera, but there was no sign of the fatherly figure. Suddenly, Virgil jolted at the clanging sound to his right. Virgil quickly ran up and pressed the door closed. Thankfully, it closed completely before the robot could stop it. 

Virgil sighed in relief and listened to the sounds of clanging against the door. It didn’t take long for the banging to stop, and for the hall to be clear of robots again. When the cameras confirmed this, Virgil opened the door again and resumed working like usual. 

All of a sudden, Virgil’s arms were clamped together by a pair of robotic arms! Virgil screamed and continued to scream and wiggle as his body was lifted off the ground. 

“How about a BIIIIG HUG?” A voice spoke. Virgil gasped and resumed his squirming as he tried to get out of the robot’s grip. The voice sounded like Patton’s loving voice. But the voice was deceiving. Behind the loving voice, was a creepy, broken robot with intentions to kidnap, maybe even kill. 

“LET ME GO!” Virgil shouted. 

“But hugs are good for you! Logan told me that hugs can help kids who are scared.” Patton told him. 

Virgil gulped and continued to wiggle. “Not when the hugs are being given by the one thing they’re afr- I DON’T WANT A HUG.” Virgil yelled. 

Patton’s robotic eyes widened in surprise as he processed the loud, but clear words: ‘I don’t want a hug’. How can a scared person like him, not want a hug? Were hugs really not a cure for fear? Did...did Logan lie to him? 

Patton, feeling hurt by the rejection, slowly let Virgil go. Virgil let himself breathe properly and hugged himself with his hands to lessen the soreness that came with the tight hug. The robot had a good mindset, but...his body was not built for hugs. Virgil turned around and quickly backed away from him. 

“What’s wrong? You still seem scared.” Patton asked. 

“I-” was all Virgil got out of his mouth before he shut his mouth again. How would Patton take being called ‘scary’? Would he feel rejected? Would he walk away in anger? Or...would he take it like it was no big deal? Virgil didn’t wanna risk the former options. “I am.” Virgil admitted. 

Patton walked up to Virgil and was about to hug him, but...he remembered what Virgil yelled earlier and instead, placed his hands onto Virgil’s shoulders. 

“It’s gonna be okay. You’re a big boy. Big boys are strong.” Patton told him. 

Virgil was...speechless to say the least. He didn’t know how to react at first. So, he looked down and slightly smiled in embarrassment from the childish words. You could tell the robot was trying his best. But the robot was made for kids: Hence, it was going to talk to Virgil like a child whether he looked like one or not. 

“There’s a small smile. But can I get a bigger one?” Patton asked. Virgil looked up at the robot and dropped his smile. He was still worried that the robot was gonna kill him. This was just the programming trying to trick him into being happy. It had to be! There had to be a reason these robots were placed aside. Virgil believed it was because of murderous tendencies. 

Virgil shook his head and tried to look away. Patton wouldn’t take it though. The left robotic hand came up and tried to bring his head towards him. But Virgil pushed it away. Weirdly enough, Patton didn’t look at this action as a rejection. Instead, Patton believed the child was just being stubborn. So, Patton slowly began smiling and tried moving Virgil’s face towards Patton’s general eye direction. Virgil pushed it away, and tried looking away on the right side this time. Patton transitioned itself and tried cupping his cheek. “Come on kiddo.” Patton begged. “Just a little more of a smile?” Patton begged. 

Virgil pushed Patton’s hand away one last time and turned his back towards Patton to signal his displeasure. This form of signal did move Patton up to the next level of help, but it didn’t stop the robot from wanting a smile from him. So, Patton looked down at Virgil’s sides and smiled widely. 

“Maybe I can help you smile…” Patton offered. Virgil lifted his head slightly. 

“........How?” Virgil asked, turning his head around a little to slightly look at Patton from the corner of his eye. 

Patton’s smile widened slightly as he lifted his robotic fingers towards Virgil. The robotic hands managed to get around Virgil’s sides before Virgil pushed away and turned back around to face him with a frown. “I said no hugs.” Virgil told the robot. 

Patton paused, and folded his fingers together in front of him. “It’s not a hug.” Patton told him. Then, Patton unfolded his fingers, and slowly reached his hands out to Virgil’s side. When they reached close enough, Patton poked Virgil’s side as a test. 

“AH! What-...What are you doing?” Virgil asked, growing annoyed that Patton wouldn’t leave him alone. Next, Patton poked and wiggled a finger on Virgil’s other side. “AH-Hehehe! Don’t poke me!” Virgil warned, attempting to slap the hands away. 

Quickly, Patton went into full-on action mode and started poking and wiggling his fingers everywhere he could reach. “AAH! NO! NOhohohoho! Thahahahat tihihihicklehes! Hahahahahahaha!” Virgil giggled, wiggling and turning as a huge wobbly smile spread onto his face. 

“Kitchy-kitchy-kitchy-koo! Is someone ticklish?” Patton asked, poking and wiggling his fingers on his sides. 

“Yehehehehes!” Virgil replied. 

“That’s perfect! Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!” Patton reacted. 

“Ihihihi’m smilihihihing! Seehehehehehehe?” Virgil told the robot, showing off a wobbly, but genuinely wide smile. 

“Oh I see it! But your laugh is so cute to listen to! I can’t stop now!” Patton told him. As Virgil pushed one of the hands away, his back turned to Patton. 

As soon as the robot got the free opportunity, Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil and tried tickling his belly. 

Virgil just about exploded! “AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAHAHAHATTOHOHOHON!” Virgil laughed hard, practically toppling backwards onto the robot. Patton successfully caught the man and just resumed tickling the heck out of him. “CUHUHUHUT IHIHIHIT OHOHOHOHOUHUT!” Virgil begged. 

“Who’s got a ticklish belly? Who’s got a squishy belly? Our night guard does! Who’s the most ticklish little night guard in the whole world? This boy!” Patton teased. 

Though the teases were childish and a little mediocre, they certainly made Virgil’s face grow red. The robot was weakening the man and treating him like a little child! Virgil couldn’t tell if this was completely unfair, or if this was surprisingly fun. All Virgil knew was the more that Patton tickled him, the more true the latter option became. The man was growing to love being tickled like this! 

Suddenly, Patton stopped. “There. I think I got a good taste of your laugh and smile.” Patton decided. He placed his arms under Virgil's armpits and attempted to lift him up. But Virgil squealed and pulled his arms against his chest. “Ticklish armpits too? Goodness kiddo!” Patton cooed before tickling his armpits. “You’re starting to look like a walking tickle spot!” Patton reacted. 

“NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! *snort* TOOOHOHO TIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHIHISH!” Virgil shouted, mentally cursing at himself for snorting. 

“Oh my goodness! You’re a snort laugher! That’s soooo cute! Do it again!” Patton said excitedly. 

The robot dug its fingers into Virgil’s armpits a little deeper, and managed to completely nail it! “BAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *snort* DOHOHOHOHOHON’T! *snort* TOHOHOHO-*snort* TOOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH!” Virgil snorted and laughed like a mad man. 

“Is de night guard too ticklish? Is dis night guard a tickwish wittle piggy?” Patton cooed. 

“LEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHEHE GOOOHOHOHOHOHO!” Virgil begged. 

“Well gee; I did plan to let you go earlier, but that was before I discovered you could snort! Now I don’t wanna stop! I wanna hear it forever, and ever, and ever!” Patton declared. 

Virgil felt like he was gonna die! He was too ticklish for this! 

Thankfully, Virgil’s eyes fell onto the sword fighting twins Roman and Remus. He reached his arm out to them without a second thought. “HEHEHEHELP-” 

Virgil let out a sudden, high-pitched scream as his exposed armpit was tickled again. “Big mistake, night guard...Now I can tickle AAAAALL of your armpit! And not even your bear trap arms can save you!” Patton warned threateningly. 

Virgil threw his head back and WAILED! “WAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Virgil screamed, kicking his feet as he utterly lost his sanity from the super strong tickles. 

Remus bursted out laughing at the sight. “I THOUGHT YOU JUST TICKLE KIDS?! HAHAHAHAHA! SINCE WHEN DID THE NIGHT GUARD COUNT?!” Remus asked, leaning against the door. 

“Shhhhh! Listen…” Roman told his brother, placing an arm in front of him so he could shut Remus’s mouth and listen to Virgil laugh. 

“Hey Twinsies! You wanna come over and help me out?” Patton asked. 

Virgil gasped and looked towards the twins with horror and exhaustion. Did he just ask Roman and Remus to...HELP TICKLE HIM?! Having one robot professionally tickling him was bad enough. But 3?! HELL NO! 

“WAHAHAHAIT! PLEHEHEHEASE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE!” Virgil begged. 

Remus giggled evilly. “Please help tickle you?! Wow! We really lucked out on this guy!” Remus reacted, immediately running over to help. 

“Wait up! I wanna try his feet!” Roman yelled ahead. 

Virgil gulped in horror. If there was one thing Virgil was aware of, it was that he was fucked. Utterly fucked. 

Roman ran to the left shoe and started untying the shoe laces. Remus ran up to Virgil’s head and lifted up his arm. “I’m getting his armpits!” Remus announced. 

Virgil yelped and tried to move the arms as far away from Remus as possible. But Remus had a hunch that he would do this. So, he tickled Virgil’s neck in retaliation. Virgil squealed and instinctively threw his arms up to save his exposed neck. But Remus stopped and grabbed the wrists successfully. “I gotcha, ya little shit.” Remus declared with a smirk. He lifted one of the arms up and left the other arm free. With the armpit completely exposed, Remus scratched and wiggled his fingers all over the one armpit. 

“EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! *snort* REHEHEHEHEMUHUHUHUHUS!” Virgil laughed hysterically. 

“Yeeeeeeessss?” Remus replied. 

“STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!” Virgil begged.

“No one else is even tickling you yet! Roman is still trying to get the other shoe off, and Patton is taking a break!” Remus argued. 

“NOHOHOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHARMPIHIHIHIHIHIHITS! TOOHOHOHOHO TIHIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHISH!” Virgil screamed. 

“‘No armpits...too ticklish’...Wow...Wonderful grammar!” Remus teased. 

“FUHUHUHUHUHUCK YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU!” Virgil spat at him. 

“Awwww! How nice! Fuck you too!” Remus cooed innocently. 

GOD...Remus was BRUTAL! Not only was he a swearing sailor, he was a BRUTAL TICKLER! And Remus thought PATTON was bad…

Roman had finally gotten the shoes off Virgil’s feet, and had started wiggling his fingers on both feet at once. 

“OHOHOHOHO GEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEZ! *snort* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *snort* ROHOHOHOHOHOHO-*snort*-HIHIHIHAHAHAHA!” Virgil screamed. 

“Hi! Welcome to ticklish feet with Roman! This episode is brought to you by the letter ‘C’. And what does ‘C’ stand for? ‘C’ stands for Coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo!” Roman teased like an announcer. 

Virgil squealed and just laughed like the world depended on it. His legs were weakly pulling and struggling to get his feet away, and his one arm was still stuck in the air thanks to Remus’s hand. Remus’s other hand was tickling every micro-inch of skin on his armpit while Virgil’s free hand was clutching his stomach. 

Suddenly, Roman and Remus removed their hands, and looked over to Patton. Virgil believed the sadistic robots were done for good. 

But all potential hope was thrown out the window when a loud, strong raspberry was blown right onto his belly! 

“hahAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha...hehehe...heheh...ohoho gohosh...okahay...a-are you...done?” Virgil asked. 

“Yup, we’re done.” Patton replied. 

Roman and Remus both let out a sad and disappointed ‘Awwww’. “I didn’t get to tickle him for very long…” Roman whined. 

“Me neither.” Remus grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting. 

“Humans need to breathe. They have lungs that get tired.” Patton told them. 

Virgil happily took in as much breath as he could to make up for the loss of oxygen. He was unbelievably thankful that Patton could stop them so easily. If it weren’t for Patton, Virgil would’ve passed out from lightheadedness. 

Something told Virgil they had sketchy intentions. But considering the fact that Patton had chosen to tickle him instead of killing him, showed Virgil a lot; 

These robots didn’t exactly go rogue. These robots were originally made for children, and it seems like the robots still have the hearts for entertainment. The robots were just rusty and partly broken. 

Maybe with a little love and some slight reprogramming, these robots could go back to entertaining children and serving up smiles and laughs again. 

Though, maybe the tickle attacks should have an off switch at certain times. If it weren’t for his adult-sized lungs, he probably would’ve died…

Or maybe he was overreacting...who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short, but I'm really proud of this fanfiction. Thanks for reading!


End file.
